


...I Ain't Got Wings

by storyhaus



Series: You Don't Know Jack [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: A little Jack history story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pre-series Jack story

You Don't Know Jack series

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter One

" I've got movement. A car, 100 yards out heading your way." Jack murmured looking through his night vision scope on his rifle.  
'Is it our target?'  
" Give me a sec..." Jack zeroed in on the back seat passenger, "Copy that. Big bad voodoo daddy is here."  
'Cut the chatter keep your eyes on them.' Their CO admonished.  
"Copy that sir." Jack smirked.  
'Cocky little shit.'  
'Eyes on the target!' Their CO ordered.  
" Hold on, somethin' spooked 'em, they're slowing down." Jack reported.  
He watched the car slow to a crawl as it neared the team's position.  
'I got the bodyguard.'  
" I got the driver." Jack replied having him in his sights.  
'Take it easy boys.' The CO said.  
'They're moving to the house and getting out.' Bradford told them.  
Jack kept his eye on the driver and knew Bradford had the bodyguard and his sights.  
He watched the driver and bodyguard escort their boss, their target, into his house then the driver left.  
'Move in.' Their CO ordered.  
Jack watched his team infiltrate the house in the darkness. The extraction took less than 2 minutes and Jack was moving to ex-filtration.  
He and Bradford boarded the second helicopter and followed the first one, which had the rest of their team and now prisoner, out of the area.  
Sergeant Mason Bradford, Jack's senior by six years, grinned.  
" Five down son."  
"Compared to your 25?" Jack shook his head.  
The blond, green- eyed man who stood 6'3" had taken Jack under his wing when he passed the extensive nearly two yearlong course to become a candidate for Special Forces and accepted onto the team.  
Jack had been with the team for six months and as of this night five missions and had appreciated the mentoring. He was 21 years old and a weapon's specialist for the 5th Special Forces Group.  
" Hey take a breather kid we'll be to the FOB soon." Bradford said and closed his eyes.  
Jack followed his lead and settled in for the ride.

20 minutes later all hell broke loose as the helicopter started shaking.  
Jack and Branford held on as the helicopter started smoking and spinning wildly.  
They heard the pilot declare an emergency then the helicopter dropped like a rock.

 

Jack slowly opened his eyes and groaned sitting up, realizing he'd fallen out of the helicopter at some point.  
He rubbed his left leg and slowly got to his feet, adrenaline coursing through him, making his way over to the helicopter, he checked on Bradford who was the easiest to get to.  
Strong pulse, doesn't seem like anything's broken, Jack thought as he checked his teammate.  
He got the pilot's side door open and checked Captain Kevin Sawyer who groaned.  
" You alright Cap?"  
" Shit! We must have been hit. We're lost altitude so damn fast."  
" Are you hurt?"  
" My head is killing me." The pilot muttered, " Jackson." He reached over and shook his copilot.  
" Crap Sawyer! Let up, my ribs are busted." Jackson hissed.  
" Can I sue these guys?"  
" Hey Brad, you with us again?" Jack asked looking at him.  
" If feeling like I'm going to puke is 'with us again' than yeah." Bradford wheezed.  
" I have a headache, my copilot has busted ribs. Your guys have a concussion, loss of consciousness for a bit and the kid has a sore left leg. Copy that." The pilot replied into the microphone on his headset then turned to Jack, " they're gonna deliver the package then come back for us."  
Jack nodded and checked his rifle keeping watch for them.


	2. Chapter 2

... I Ain't Got Wing's

Chapter Two

15 minutes later they were all on another helicopter headed to be checked out at the makeshift hospital at the Forward Operating Base since it wasn't technically a base.  
Jack was sitting on a bed waiting to be seen, rubbing his aching left leg.  
" Alright Sergeant, let's take a look at you."  
" I'm good Doc, how are my teammates and the pilots?"  
" Being seen to, the way you're rubbing your leg tells me I need to take a look."  
" It's just a little sore. Must have really bruised it Doc Ashby." He said reading her name on her uniform.  
" You were in a helo crash correct?"  
" Yes ma'am." Jack answered.  
" Has it gotten worse since you've been sitting here? The truth Sergeant." The redheaded medic eyed him.  
" Uh... yes ma'am." He admitted reluctantly.  
" I'm going to order an x-ray and MRI." She wrote on his chart looking at the orderly who nodded.  
" So what's wrong with my leg Doc?" Jack asked frowning.  
" That's what the tests are going to tell us. Just lay down and relax Sergeant Dalton." She smiled and left him.  
Not long after she departed he was taken for the tests then returned to the bed where he waited.  
His father, who had been career Air Force until Jack started high school, had once told him that military medicine was just like civilian medicine... hurry up and wait.

" Maybe I'll learn to fly and control my own crash landing." He muttered half an hour later.  
" Let us hope if you do fly this was your last crash landing." Dr. Ashby replied and sat on his bed, " well Sergeant Dalton, you get a free trip to Kenya to repair your broken femur."  
" Broken femur?!?"   
" That's right. I ran a bone scan when the x-ray didn't show us anything. You broke it right here." She gently touched a spot on his outer thigh.  
" You can't fix me up right here Doc?" Jack asked trying not to sound like the scared 21 year old he was.  
" I'm afraid not. You need an orthopedic surgeon. We'll have you on a flight within the hour and let your CO know. It'll be fine Sergeant." She patted his arm.  
" How long will I be down?"  
" Probably six months."  
" There goes my career in Special Forces." He looked away.  
" It'll be all right, trust me." She patted his arm and left him.

 

"Hey kid, heard the news. Broken femur, damn that sucks." Bradford said, coming over a short time later.  
" Yeah, I'm headed to Kenya for six months. I worked so hard to get here."  
"Hey! Once Special Forces always Special Forces. Take care of that leg and get your ass back to the team kid! That's an order!"  
" Thanks. I hate feeling sorry for myself."  
" Then don't! We're badass! We don't do self-pity."  
" SIR,YES SIR!"  
" There's the cocky little shit I know." Bradford chuckled.  
" Time to go Sergeant Dalton." Dr. Ashby said and walked to the transport with him.  
" Dalton!"  
" Sir?" Jack looked at his CO who was waiting at the transport.  
" Work hard and get back on your feet soldier. Weapons specialists aren't a dime a dozen son."  
" Thank you sir." Jack nodded.  
His CO helped him aboard and looked at the medics who busied themselves with the other patients.  
" Your place here is secure Dalton. You're a hell of a shooter son. Special Forces recognizes that and we're not looking to lose you." His CO said quietly.  
" I appreciate that sir."  
Jack's CO nodded and left the transport which soon departed for the 4 hour plus flight.


	3. Chapter 3

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter three

Jack woke slowly, feeling groggy.  
" Welcome back Sergeant. I'm Dr. Rayburn. I performed the surgery to repair your broken femur. I inserted a rod in the bone and put screws in each end to secure it. The rod will help stabilize and reinforce the fracture site allowing the femur to heal quickly and firmly. You'll be on crutches for six to eight weeks. I don't want you to put weight on that leg at all, is that understood soldier?"  
" Yes sir." Jack nodded to the older man with a grey crew cut.  
" Do as I say and you will be walking again in no time. I'll check on you later" Dr. Rayburn said and left him.  
" Not much of a bedside manner." Jack muttered once he was out of earshot, " my DI was nicer."  
" A nice drill instructor? Isn't that an oxymoron? And no he doesn't have much of a bedside manner but he's a top notch orthopedic surgeon." A nurse smiled, " I'm a Nurse Conrad, I'll be taking care of you."  
" Lucky me." Jack grinned at the pretty brunette.  
" At ease cowboy." She chuckled, " you've got a long road ahead, get some rest."   
Jack nodded and his eyes closed on their own and he was soon fast asleep.  
Nurse Conrad checked his I.V, and made sure he had enough pain medication to let him sleep for the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter Four

Jack had been out of bed and on crutches for a few days and decided to get some fresh air.  
He watched two helo's fly over, silently identifying them.  
MD helicopter MH - 6 Little Bird. Nicknamed " Killer Egg", used for Special Operations.  
" That's the Little Bird."  
Jack looked over at the bearded African- American man in a camouflage uniform who came up beside him. He guesstimated that the man was 30 ish, just like Jack there was no identifying insignia on his uniform which Jack thought it meant he must be with the unit too, just a different division.  
" The first prototype flew in 1963. It's outfitted with outboard benches that can hold up to three commandos on each side. It's painted black for nighttime operations, it can conduct rapid insertions and extractions of Special Ops Forces that it's big brother the Black Hawk can't." Jack answered.  
" You fly son?" The man asked surprised.  
" Small planes. My dad was Air Force. I'd love to fly a stick one day though."  
" Maybe you will Sergeant Dalton." The man smiled and headed for the mess hall.  
Jack frowned, I never told him my name.  
" There you are, lunch is being served."  
" Thank you Nurse Conrad." He smiled and crutched his way back into the hospital as she held the door open for him.  
" Fresh air is good for you just rest that leg while you do it."  
" Don't want Dr. Rayburn on my case." Jack nodded rolling his eyes.  
Nurse Conrad chuckled and escorted him to his bed as the orderly brought the lunch tray over.  
"Eat up, I'll be back later."  
Jack nodded and watched the attractive brunette go then dug in.


	5. Chapter 5

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter Five

As the weeks passed Jack made his way to the makeshift airfield so he could watch the helicopters come and go.  
There were two helo's, the Little Bird and the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, the Little Birds big brother with muscle and teeth. It was a medium lift utility helicopter. Sikorsky submitted the design for the Army's Utility Tactical Transport Aircraft System (UTTAS) competition in 1972.  
It was named after the Native American war leader Black Hawk.  
It was also the one Jack crashed in and broke his femur.  
Jack's Spidey- senses tingled and he let his eyes scan the airfield but no one seemed to be paying attention to him.  
With a last look he turned and crutched his way back to the medical day.

The bearded man stepped from the shadows and watched him go.

 

Jack continued to visit the airfield daily and also try and figure out who was watching him every time he was there.  
He studied each face, memorizing it in case he saw them later looking his way.  
" Somehow I knew you'd be here."  
" Ya caught me Nurse Conrad." Jack grinned.  
" Dr. Rayburn wants to see how you're healing."  
" Can't wait." Jack replied.  
"Come on." She chuckled and they walked back to the hospital.

Jack sat through Dr. Rayburn's tests and was told he still had two or three weeks on the crutches before physical therapy.


	6. Chapter 6

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter Six

Jack was finally crutch free and in physical therapy.  
He was done for the day with his therapy and when he exited the showers, he found the bearded man waiting.  
" Femur's healed up I see."  
" Who exactly are you? Sir?" Jack eyed him adding the salutation just in case.  
" The man who can get you into a helo this afternoon."  
" Seriously dude?"  
The man laughed and walked away, " well, come on Sergeant, let's get your first flying lesson in."  
Jack grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and followed the man.

Jack watched everything he did, his feet movements, the cyclic AKA control stick as they hovered or went forward.  
" All helo's are basically the same, just know how the helo's rotor turns, clockwise or counterclockwise, before you get in if at all possible."  
Jack nodded but wondered why you would ever fly a helicopter that you weren't familiar with.  
" Okay Sergeant, you're turn." The man landed the helo and switched places talking Jack through everything.  
Jack had the Little Bird Hovering several feet off the ground and gently eased it forward.  
" You're a natural." The man smiled, " we've been at it for a while, land her and we'll pick it up tomorrow."  
Jack nodded and gently set the small helicopter down. He climbed out and came face to face with an angry Warrant Officer.  
"Son, you just bought yourself a pass to the brig!"  
" Easy Mr. O'Brien, I took our budding stick jockey up."  
Mr. O'Brien look at the bearded man and frowned, " get clearance next time." The Warrant Officer said and walked away.  
"Come on, you need to rest that leg and I have paperwork to fill out."  
" Hey dude, what's your name anyway?" Jack called as the man started away.  
" You can call me T.C." The man grinned and left Jack to watch after him.


	7. Chapter 7

... I Ain't Got Wings

Chapter Seven

Jack was on the shooting range getting his requalification so he'd be ready when he rejoined the unit.  
He hit dead center on every target and smiled satisfied as he removed his ear protection.  
" Impressive."  
" That's why they gave me the long gun and taught me how to use it." Jack checked his weapon and removed his protective glasses.  
" I like your sense of humor kid." T.C. grinned, " Just came to say goodbye."  
" You're leaving?" Jack frowned.  
" Yeah, time to move on." T.C. held out his hand and Jack shook it.  
" Thank you for teaching me to fly a stick."  
" Take care Sergeant Dalton." T.C. smiled.  
" You too. Will I ever see you again?" Jack asked.  
" You don't know Jack... maybe one day." T.C. grinned and ambled off.

 

" So this T.C. taught you to fly?" Mac iterated his original question about how Jack learned to fly helicopters.  
" Yeah. I returned to the unit a month later fully healed. About six months after that my dad had a heart attack so I got leave for a month and headed to Amarillo were I got my helo license." Jack smiled.  
" If you wanted to fly why not go to fight school?" Bozer asked.  
" If I wanted to be a military pilot I'd have joined the Air Force like my dad but I wanted to be boots on the ground. Simple as that Boze." Jack said and headed inside.  
" I don't recall seeing a surgical scar on your leg Jack." Maddy eyed him.  
" That's 'cause you were looking at my other assets at the time Matilda." Jack replied from the doorway.  
" God old man! TMI!" Riley made a face.  
"Yeah Jack." Bozer agreed.  
" Youth is so wasted on the young." Jack muttered and went inside to grab another beer.  
" Did you ever find out who T.C. was or see him again?" Mac asked as Jack return to the deck.  
" Yes and yes." Jack said, opening his beer and taking a sip.  
" So tell us." Riley motioned.  
" That, Ri, is a story for another time. Those burgers done Boze? I am starving. Skipped lunch so I could eat three of them."  
" Coming right up." Bozer said.

The friends ate and drank and as it got late Maddy and Riley left for home. Mac and Bozer cleaned up banning Jack from the kitchen or there would be no leftovers.  
" Hey Jack." Mac sat beside him once everything was put away.  
" Hey yourself." Jack nodded.  
" I'm glad you didn't go to flight school. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Mac held up his fist.  
" Same here brother. Same here." Jack met his fist and smiled.

 

The End 2018

In my research if Jack had gone to flight school he would have been a Warrant Officer instead of a Sergeant and since in Mac + Jack he was a Sergeant...


End file.
